roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Huan71/Huan71's Phantom Forces
Hello everybody, i'm Huan71 today i will tell you about my tactic in Phantom Forces, let's get started! Suburbia: my biggest concern in this map is spawn trapping, it is so easy to do and the experience for the other team is incredibly furstrating so most of the time i just sit back, camp in a spot, gunned down any player who try to capture objective(s) and defend spawn, M60 is my go-to gun in this map as it has great suppression, gargantuar magazine size, deep penetration depth and hard-hitting damage. Any sniper in my sight will be gunned down by me, althought the M60 fire rate is slow, just only as 600 RPM but the damage is strong, a mere 3SK up close and 5SK at range, it also has the longest range out of any lmg this help me a lot because a lot of the time, i have to fight in mid range condition. I'm not sure will the MG3KWS work with this tactic, there are two spot that i really like to camp those are the pool and the greenhouse, the pool provides much cover, i can just climb the ladder fight then climb back down to reload, as with the greenhouse i need to be more mobile because it is easier to be rushed with this position. If you think that the M60 has slow reload speed but here's a thing, when your team is busy spawn trapping the chance of the enemy rushing you is very low. Dunes: I use SKS and AG-3 because they both can compete at long range but provide the needed CQ power to win in a close range gun fight and for me DMR and Battle Rifle (expect SVU, SVDS, Henry 45-70) work best in this map because why, their CQ power is enough and the long range capability is powerful, here are my though about each gun in the two cateogries: -MK11: the good one and probably the best in the DMR, it has good long range capability, but the CQ power is good enough but despite this great advantage, don't spam click too much as it can make your firecap slower -SKS: great CQC performances due to it has the fastest firecap in the DMR cateogry, long range performance is good, you can rush with this i think -VSS Vintorez: CQ power is high as an assault rifle but the capacity is weak, don't engage too much enemy as the good fire rate will burn ammo very fast so a strong secondary is recommended, you can snipe with this but i think it is only great from 150-250 stud, because the slow bullet velocity will punish you a lot if you miss your shot not to mention at long range, it require 2 headshots to kill 1 full heath enemy which is dreadful for a sniper -SCAR SSR: i think the long range performane is better than MK11 but the penalty for that is a weaker CQ performance, this is more on the passive side of my DMR-Battle Rifle tactic for Dunes but you can spit out some objection because of the 2SK in close range -SCAR-H: best for the battle rifle cateogry, long range performance is similar to the SKS and the CQ performance is second best in Battle Rifle cateogry, you can rush with this more effectively than any DMR -AK12BR: strongest CQ performance out of any DMR-Battle Rifle but that can burn through ammo real fast due to the 20 rounds mag capacity, long range capability can be weaker than SCAR-H i think >The reason why i think DMR and Battle Rifle are the best in Dunes because the map playstyle is a bit messed up for some people, sometimes you have to fight in long range sometimes CQC just surprisingly slam to your face so DMR-Battle Rifle are great for this type of unpredictable? playstyle What will happen if DMR and Battle Rifle are not good enough for rushing, just use Carbines, carbines exist in the Recon class for a reason and that is for CQ fights and rushing, sometimes i think this is a forgotten feature in the game, when i need to rush objective(s) i usually use Groza-1 but right now, the L22 has a chance of joining the gang Metro: another CQC map in my opinion, sniping don't really have too much of a place in here, sniping is only good if you want to sit back and fight in mid range, it is great for covering other teammates still you need a strong secondary to protect yourself. I mainly use M16A3 and MG36 if the situation is bad but currently testing FAMAS right now, it will outperformed both AS VAL and M16A3. M16A3 is great for CQC combat and mid range, its fire rate is kind of in the middle ground between low-normal ammo consumption rate and high ammo consumption rate, that 800 RPM is alreay good enough, it recoil just kick a bit and just sit there like almost a laser beam MG36 is used in bad situation because of the gargantuar capacity of 100+1, it also has a decent reload speed so i can get back to the fight real fast, although the range is short but the good fire rate and huge capacity do compensate that Category:Blog posts